El anillo
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred estaba ofreciéndole a su queridísimo Arthur un anillo, éste se emociona un poco pensando que se refería a uno de compromiso, pero todo cambia al ver que Alfred no lo ponía en su dedo sino…–Bloody hell… ¿qué estás poniendo en mi xxxx?– USxUK, lime.


Aquí con una idea un tanto pervertida, pero no pidan mucha decencia cuando de estos dos se trata *3* espero y les agrade. Las que leen Sireno vs Pirata subiré pronto, ya no más me falta un cachito para terminar el capitulo tres xD

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen y no hago esto por fines monetarios. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>WARNING: <strong>Lime, YAOI, Alfred pervertido y anillos 1313.

Estaban en la casa del británico después del trabajo en aquella conferencia cuando a Alfred se le ocurrió la magnifica idea de preguntar algo sobre lo que habría comprado en una tienda para darle un relajo y placer a su pareja después de esas duras y estresantes jornadas de trabajo, era el hero personal de su amante después de todo.

–¿Arthur, tú quieres un anillo? –

–¿Un anillo? –

–Sipi, un anillo… tú sabes…–dijo algo rojo.

**Matrimonio**, la palabra matrimonio fue la primera que entró en la cabeza del inglés al ver el rostro sonrojado y avergonzado de su amante, eso estaba buscando sin duda, Arthur se emocionó, casi sonrió.

Puras rosas extrañas rodearon a Inglaterra, éste estornudó y logró sacarlas todas del aire, se suponía que era para el momento cursi pero a Inglaterra los momentos cursis lo repelían, pero aún sentía su corazón estremecerse con el ofrecimiento de Alfred.

–¿Vas a querer… usar el anillo? –rió coqueto.

–Claro que sí…– rió también.

–Te espero en la pieza…– le dijo desconcertando un poco al mayor.

Arthur frunció el seño algo descoordinado, quizá quería ambiente, aunque la pieza británica no era muy ambientada a decir verdad. Cuando llegó a ésta Alfred estaba de piernas cruzadas y le dijo que se acercara con una seña de manos.

–Véndate los ojos…– le dijo estirando una cinta negra en su mano izquierda.

–¿Para qué? –

–Arthur…–sus mejillas infladas casi hasta reventárselas con un pequeño rubor daban a entender que el menor se estaba molestando.

El inglés suspiró, estaba nervioso por lo que su mente maquinaba que el americano le iba a pedir en aquellos momentos, en una habitación cerrada con llave para que sólo ellos dos se enteraran. Porque la triste verdad es que Arthur aún creía que le iba a pedir matrimonio.

Se puso la maldita venda y esperó. Sintió como le quitaban el cinturón de sus pantalones, los deslizaba, rió un poco algo nervioso sintiéndose tonto al caer a la cama, quizá estaba un poco pasado de moda y lo que hacía Alfred era una forma más joven, fresca y nueva de pedir aquel importante compromiso a esa persona especial, porque Arthur estaba dispuesto a ser el alguien especial para su amado niño.

Cuando sintió sus boxer caer y las yemas de Alfred sobre sus expuestos genitales se preocupó y bastante.

–Bloody hell… ¿qué estás poniendo en mi pene? –

Arthur se quejaba de aquello redondo que era puesto en su miembro mientras éste al ser tocado adquiría cierta dureza, era viril después de todo.

–Sólo espera mi amor, se sentirá genial…–

Y luego, en aquel preciso momento algo empezó a vibrar logrando que el inglés botara suaves gemidos, primero eran quejas tomándose de la ropa de Alfred sin verlo, pero sintiéndolo cerca suyo, justo donde lo necesitaba.

–Abre más tus piernas Iggy…– le dijo lamiendo sutilmente una de sus piernas desnudas metiéndose al interior de sus muslos.

El británico tiró su cabeza un poco para arriba tiritando ante semejante sensación, ya estaba acostado en la cama.

–P-Pero esto que tiene que ver con, ah, ah, A-lfred – Arthur estaba sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse y sus mejillas calentarse debajo de esa cinta negra.

–Es tu anillo, te dije que te daría un anillo, y tú aceptantes, es un anillo vibrador. Esta en tu pene ¿lo ves? arriba de el tiene un pequeño motor que produce deliciosas vibraciones que te mantienen erecto por más tiempo ¿es divertido, verdad? –

–Entonces no es…aah – se retorció, había caído a la realidad, su amante sólo buscaba hacerlo sentir bien ante un medio sexual, no era malo, pero Arthur como pocas veces se imaginó algo más profundo, más romántico, se sentía engañado, pero la situación le agradaba un poco, al menos a su cuerpo, a su mente no.

No veía nada pero sentía arriba de él a su amante, hot, hot, hot, hot, demasiado calor, demasiado caliente.

–¿Cómo se siente Artie? –se ubicó arriba de éste mientras lamía sus labios juguetonamente.

El juguete seguía vibrando en el glande del inglés aumentando el ritmo mientras su pene comenzaba a botar más liquido desde el orificio de la punta, Arthur entrecerraba un poco las piernas por la caliente sensación en sus genitales, mordió sus labios y arqueó su cuerpo con deleite abriendo su boca, Alfred aprovechó para meter su lengua y comerse a besos a su inglés.

–¿Te gusta tu anillo Iggy? –

–Ahh… i-idiot, yo pensé ¡aah!–

–¿Pensaste qué? ¿qué te la metería? puedo hacerlo también…–

Alfred sonrió juguetón ante esas palabras devorando esa sexy boca y soltando un poco la cinta negra dejando ver los ojos llenos de placer del británico, eso lo decía todo, no necesitaba exactamente un "sí" de su amante en ese momento.

Después de aquello hicieron el amor, todo lindo, todo pasional y atrevido pero era claro que el inglés ante la decepción de haber creído que se trataba de **otro **anillo se levantaría de mal humor y mandaría sin razón aparente -pero si tenía- a su Alfred a la mierda.

Al día siguiente, al terminar un compromiso Alfred se juntó con Arthur cercano a la casa de éste para decirle algo muy importante. Extremadamente importante, para Alfred al menos era muy importante, importante importante.

–¿Qué quieres Alfred? –Arthur estaba cruzado de brazos con un sonrojo al ver a Alfred por lo de ayer.

–Mira, yo tengo un anillo para ti…–

–¿De nuevo? –dijo más que rojo –¿Te crees que voy a caer de nuevo después de lo que paso ayer? –

–Pero Iggy, esto es…–trataba de explicarse mostrándole la cajita hermosamente cubierta con un forraje suave.

–¿Qué te crees que soy yo? ¡No estoy para esto Jones, no lo estoy! –gritó dándose media vuelta del lugar y largarse.

–Pero Arthur, no te vaaaayaaas~ –le gritó para que el inglés no hiciera caso alguno, ni siquiera volteó.

Alfred refunfuñó y tiró la típica piedra que sale en la calle como si nada cuando un personaje está enojado he hizo lo mismo, la tiró lejos metiéndose la cajita en el bolsillo, pasó un rato y la sacó abriéndola con suavidad dejando ver un hermoso anillo de compromiso en ésta, brillante y con un papel que decía "My love, will you marry me_?__"_

–Bueno, creo que Iggy aún no está listo para casarse. Creo que esperaré...pero sólo un poco. –diciendo esto emprendió su viaje hasta el gay horizonte delante de él.

Si sólo Alfred se hubiera dado cuenta que pensaba su Inglaterra, si sólo se diera cuenta, pero bueno, quizá para la próxima lo hiciera.

FIN.

**N.A:** Bueno, al final Alfred sí le iba a pedir matrimonio a Arthur, de todas formas le pasa por estúpido y por hacerle creer al lindo y sexy Iggy que le pediría matrimonio antes con el anillo vibrador =3= así es el hermoso USxUK, lleno de malentendidos…


End file.
